Gordo's Presence
by davidsleep
Summary: Lizzie blames herself for Gordo's death and soon starts to question her sanity. COMPLETE! (finally)
1. Good Morning

Gordo's Presence  
  
By David (davidsleep98)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created by Terri Minsky. This story was also inspired by the story "The Sting" by Patric Verrone.  
  
It was another hot summer morning in Southern California. Most people have been complaining about the current heat wave for days. There was one girl who couldn't care less. Her name was Lizzie McGuire. She was too joyful and care-free to let a little heat bother her. She was really loving the way her life was going right now. She has two great parents who she really loves. She has two of the most terrific friends she could ask for, Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon (everybody called him Gordo). Even her younger brother Matt seems to have outgrown his bratty stage (although he would still mess with her every now and then). And if that wasn't enough, she was stunningly beautiful, although she wasn't conceited about it.  
  
Lizzie and her friends had just finished 9th grade. Her first year of high school had come and gone and she was still alive. Thinking back on it, she knew now that it was silly of her to get so worried about going into high school. She had a great year, and her friends were always there to help her out when she needed it (especially Gordo).  
  
As Lizzie gets out of bed she displays a level of energy not typically found in your average teenage girl. You couldn't tell she had nothing planned for today the way she was bouncing around singing along to the radio. Well actually, there was a reason Lizzie was so excessively upbeat. It is going to be her 16th birthday in a few weeks and she can't wait until she will finally get her drivers license. She has been dreaming about the day she will finally be able to drive on her own for years.  
  
Lizzie headed downstairs for breakfast after she gave her blonde hair a quick combing.  
  
"G' morning mom, morning dad", she says cheerfully as she heads into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning sweetie", replied her mother as she serves her daughter breakfast.  
  
Her father Sam was busy reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. Matt was already nearly done with his breakfast. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. As he finished his scrambled eggs he gets up and slightly bumps into Lizzie, simply to annoy her.  
  
"Hey watch it!", she warns Matt. Lizzie then looks up and asks her mother, "What's he so excited about?"  
  
"Lanny invited him to go to the waterpark today", replies her mother Jo as she places Lizzie's plate on the table.  
  
"Well, I'm off to work", announced Sam.  
  
"Bye, dad"  
  
As he leaves they hear a honk outside.  
  
"My ride's here too" said Jo, referring to the carpool she uses to get to work. "Don't be too lazy today, okay. Bye sweetie"  
  
"Bye Mom", said Lizzie with her mouth full of food.  
  
Ever since her mom decided to go back to work, Lizzie has had to help out around the house. She didn't mind it at all, as long as Matt cleans up his own mess. After Lizzie finished up her breakfast she proceeds to wash the dishes. Soon after she hears the doorbell, so she goes answer it. When she opens the door, she finds this curious 12 year old boy with a huge smile on his face, but not saying a word.  
  
"Hi Lanny"  
  
Lanny doesn't respond, but rather just keeps on smiling.  
  
"Matt!" screams Lizzie, "Lanny's here!"  
  
Matt runs down the stairs holding his swimming trunks and a towel.  
  
"W'sup Lanny! This is going to be soo much fun!", said Matt as they both head out the door.  
  
Funny kid that Lanny. Lizzie has known him for about three years and not once ever heard him speak, although Matt and his other friends seem to communicate with him just fine. 


	2. Innocent Drive

Later that morning, Lizzie starts to feel a little bored. So she decides to call her friends Gordo and Miranda to see if they want to come over. She calls Miranda, then Gordo on 3-way like they usually do so they can all talk at the same time.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to come over?", asks Lizzie, "I've go the house to myself and I could really use the company."  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie. I have a dentist appointment a little later on", explains Miranda.  
  
"Well, what about you Gordo?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes", said Gordo not wanting to sound too excited about the fact that he would be alone with Lizzie.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Hey, I'll call you later okay", added Miranda.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Gordo was very excited about going over to Lizzie's, even though he's been there a million times before. He and Lizzie have known each other their whole lives. They have been best friends for as long as each one could remember. But this wasn't why Gordo was so excited. You see, Gordo was completely in love with Lizzie. He's felt this way for well over a year and a half now. Although he felt this way, he could never get the nerve to tell her just how he really feels. Lizzie already knows that Gordo likes her as more than just a friend, but she doesn't suspect just how severe his love for her really is. Lizzie on the other hand does like Gordo a lot, and cares for him deeply, but just can't seem to picture herself romantically involved with him.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie is flipping through channels on the TV when she comes across something that catches her attention. She saw a girl on TV that looks a lot like herself, except for the fact this girl was a brunette. It was Isabella, an Italian pop-star. Lizzie knew all about her. She had met her a year ago on a school trip to Rome. The events of that trip made Lizzie realize just how special Gordo really was. Lizzie even kissed Gordo then, and they appeared to be on the verge of becoming a couple. Unfortunately, after the trip, Gordo spent the rest of the summer traveling the country with his Grandma Ruth, just like he promised her he got back, things felt a little awkward between them, and they never really spoke of the kiss again.  
  
Gordo arrived at the McGuire house and lets himself in. He finds Lizzie on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," said Gordo as he sat himself next to her.  
  
"Thanks for coming Gordo. Hey, look who's on TV", said Lizzie referring to Isabella.  
  
"Oh it's Isabella. It's good to see that she's still doing well."  
  
Seeing Isabella on TV immediately makes Gordo start thinking about Rome again and the time he and Lizzie kissed. A big smile comes out of Gordo.  
  
"What are you smiling at?", asked Lizzie.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing", lied Gordo.  
  
"Hey, guess what?, asked Lizzie excitedly.  
  
"What"  
  
"Just thirteen more days until my sixteenth birthday and I'll be able to get my license!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. You've only been counting down the day's for like the past month.", said Gordo, "So, how's you'd driving coming along?"  
  
"Really good actually, although my dad won't admit it."  
  
Lizzie jumps to her feet with excitement.  
  
"I have a really great idea!", said Lizzie, "I want to show you how good a driver I am"  
  
"What? No, you can't take your mom's car without permission, especially without a license", said Gordo with a worried face  
  
"Come on Gordo! It would be really quick. I'm really good. My parents won't even know about it."  
  
"I really don't think we should. I mean, what if something happens", said Gordo  
  
"Nothings going to happen Gordo!", pleaded Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie. I don't want you getting into any trouble."  
  
"Pleeeease, Gordo", said Lizzie in a seductive way. "Pleeease"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Trust me, I'm really good. Nothing's going to happen.", said Lizzie while she goes get the carkeys.  
  
Gordo was still pretty worried about the whole thing. He could never resist saying no to Lizzie though. The two get into the car and pull slowly out of the drive way. Amazingly enough, Lizzie seems to know what she's doing.  
  
"Wow. You know, I have to admit, you do drive really well."  
  
"And you doubted me."  
  
Lizzie starts flipping through the radio stations while they approach an intersection.  
  
"Ugh!", grunted Lizzie, "I hate it when there's not any good songs o-"  
  
CRASH! At that moment their car gets hit ferociously by another car. A weak, dazzled Lizzie is still in shock and is not quiet sure what happened. Her vision is somewhat blurred as she looks over to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, are you alright", asked Lizzie weakly.  
  
Lizzie starts to panic as he does not answer back.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
Terrified she leans closer to him and finds something she could never have imagined. Gordo was dead. 


	3. Gordo's Funeral

A steady stream of tears run down Lizzie's face as she quietly cries to herself. With her eyes closed and her head down, she is almost oblivious to her surroundings. Lizzie can't ignore it any longer as the sobs and whispers of other people start to seep through. Lizzie finally looks up as a cool breeze hits her face. She seems a little confused, perhaps trying not to accept what she is seeing. This cant' be happening. This can't be happening.   
  
Lizzie was at the cemetery among a large group of friends and relatives for the funeral of the late David Zephyr Gordon. The heatwave was gone and was now replaced by thick dark clouds and cold weather. Lizzie looked over to the center of the crowd where a coffin was a positioned to be lowered into the ground. Reality seemed to have set in for her. She kept trying to convince herself that this wasn't real, that Gordo was just fine. She lost all hope of that now. The pain she felt was far worse than anything she could have ever imagined. Although she could see other people were also in grief, Lizzie knew that no one felt as bad as she did at that moment. Lizzie's mother was at her side, weeping along with everybody else. For Lizzie, the cries she hears gradually seem to be getting louder. It wasn't that people were actually crying louder, it was as though Lizzie's hearing was becoming more sensitive. Louder, and louder they get, until suddenly, after a quick gasp for air, her hearing normalizes.   
  
As Lizzie looks around, she is overwhelmed with emotions she can't handle all at once. Lizzie had lost on of her best friend in the world, someone she's known her whole life. How will she be able to go on without him. She also felt great guilt, for she blamed herself for his death. She hated herself for being so stupid. I never should have taken the car out for a ride. I should have just listened to Gordo when he said not to go.   
  
After a few more minutes of heavy crying, Lizzie was once again able to look up. As she looked around her, she was finally able to recognize the other people there. Through her watery eyes she saw Gordo's grandma Ruth weeping next to Gordo's parents, Howard and Roberta Gordon. They must hate me. I'm responsible for the death of their only son.   
  
Lizzie continued scanning the area. She saw two of her friends, Ethan Kraft and Kate Sanders together holding hands with their heads down. Gordo wasn't exactly good friends with either one of them, but they still cared enough to come. To the right of them, Lizzie saw Larry Tudgeman. Larry was probably Gordo's best guy friend. They had gotten over their middle school rivalry and teamed up to become the smartest duo in high school. She also saw Parker McKenzie bawling in sorrow next to Jenny Woods. It didn't surprise Lizzie one bit Parker was so upset. She knew Parker had a crush on Gordo. Parker tried many times to get Gordo's attention, but he only had eyes for Lizzie. Other people Lizzie noticed around were family friend Digby Sellers, their high school principal Ms. Ungermyer, Gordo's one time girlfriend Brooke Baker, Matt, Melina, Lanny, Miranda,... Miranda! Oh my God, I've totally forgotten about Miranda, thought Lizzie. Lizzie hadn't spoken to her since the tragedy. Miranda was very much in sorrow as she poured her eyes out next to her parents. Gordo was like a brother to Miranda. Would she ever forgive me for what I have done?   
  
Miranda noticed Lizzie staring at her so she decided to go over to her. She walked over very slowly with two roses in hand. Lizzie didn't know what to expect. Miranda stopped right in front of Lizzie and they both remained silent. Miranda leaned over and put her arms around Lizzie to give her a hug. Lizzie then did the same. They both started crying together all over again.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda separated themselves from the group so that they can have a private conversation.   
  
"I can't believe Gordo's actually gone", said Lizzie as she's wipes away a tear. "I always thought he'd be right here"  
  
"I know", said Miranda, "I'm sure he's up in heaven watching over us."   
  
"It's all my fault," whispered Lizzie, "it's all my fault".  
  
"It's not your fault Lizzie," Miranda answered back, "it's nobody's fault"  
  
"Yes, it is." snapped Lizzie, "Gordo's gone and it's all my fault."  
  
"Don't say that Lizzie," remarked Miranda as she looked Lizzie right in the eye. "Sometimes life's just unfair, for no reason at all."  
  
"I'm going to miss him so much," said Lizzie, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to go on without him"  
  
"I'm going to miss him too" said Miranda in a soft calm voice, "We're all going to miss him. Just promise me one thing. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Miranda hands one rose to Lizzie without saying a word. They both painfully walk to the hole where the coffin has already been lowered and they throw the flowers inside. 


	4. Need to Sleep

It was a long ride back home for Lizzie, as least it felt that way for her. It was very quiet and no one dared talk. Once the McGuires arrived at their house, Lizzie runs straight to her room, locking the door. She jumps face first onto her bed where she can cry.  
  
There is a knock on Lizzie's door. "Sweetie", called Jo, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I want to be alone right now", answered Lizzie with her face still on her pillow.  
  
"Lizzie?-"  
  
"Not now mom! I really want to be alone!"  
  
Lizzie is crying for what seems to be forever. Tons of thoughts float through her head. She can't help but feel guilty for what happened. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Lizzie tries desperately to fall asleep, so that she can clear her mind for awhile. Lizzie is not sleepy one bit and she soon gets a small headache.   
  
Lizzie stops fighting it and finally gets out of bed and starts looking through some stuff Gordo had given to her or had left at her house. She looks in her closet and finds his old green jacket with the yellow stripe around the sleeve. How long has this been here? I thought he had taken it long ago. Lizzie goes through a variety of stuff, including one of Gordo's hackey sacks, a music box he gave her last Christmas, and his old Sinatra hat. Lizzie finds a box full of pictures and she begins flipping through them. She comes to pictures of the two of them together in Rome and stares at them for awhile. I must really be the stupidest person of Earth. It was so obvious Gordo liked me and I never saw it. Was it because I refused to see it? Lizzie's head starts to hurt even more and she is really tired, but still can't seem to fall asleep. She starts to get desperate so she takes sleeping pills to help her fall asleep. She lays on her bed with stuffed piggy Mr. Snuggles in hand. I'm sorry Gordo... I'm sorry....It's all my fault..... How I wish you were back.... It's all my fault.  
  
Lizzie finds herself in the middle of a green grassy field. She can see hills off in the distance. The sky is clear and sunny, but the air is chilly. The beautiful aroma of fresh flowers fills the air. Where am I? She begins to walk around to see if she can figure out where she is.   
  
"Hi Lizzie," greets a familiar voice behind her.  
  
Surprised, Lizzie immediately turns around to see who called her name.  
  
"Gordo?!", exclaimed Lizzie as she runs to him and gives him a big hug. "Oh my god! You're all right!"  
  
"I'm back," said Gordo in a soft calm voice as he stood there quite still. "I'm sorry I left you for a little while."  
  
"What? You don't need to apologize," said Lizzie. "I should be the one to apologize. It was all my fault. I should have listened to you and not gone on that drive."  
  
Gordo looked at her for a second. "Look at you, so beautiful there," said Gordo as he runs his finger on Lizzie's cheek.  
  
Lizzie is taken aback by the compliment and starts to blush.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?," said Gordo sadly as he looks down. "It was stupid of me. I should have just stopped you from driving the car that day."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Gordo," said Lizzie quickly. "You know me, when I set my mind on something, there's nobody who can stop me."  
  
"You really mean a lot to me Lizzie," said Gordo as he reaches out and holds Lizzie's hand. "I never told you this, but I remember the first time I realized I liked you as more than just a friend. It was when you were going out with that Ronny guy. I was headed to your house when I saw the two of you kissing."  
  
"Oh my god, you saw that!," said Lizzie surprised. She never told him about that.  
  
"All of these feelings came over me," said Gordo "I didn't know what to think at first. I was soo jealous. From then on my feelings for you started to grow. You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell you how I felt."  
  
Lizzie is left feeling rather speechless. Her heart is racing and she feels happier than she's felt in a long time.  
  
"Why is it so cold here?," said Gordo as he's taking off his jacket. He was wearing the same green jacket Lizzie had seen in her room. "Here, maybe this could warm you up."  
  
"Thanks Gordo," said Lizzie as Gordo puts the jacket on her.  
  
"Lizzie.."  
  
"Yeah?," said Lizzie with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wake up"  
  
At that moment, Lizzie finds herself back on her bed the next morning. 


	5. Talk with Miranda

Lizzie is still in her bed thinking about the dream. It was just a dream, she thought. It seemed so real. Lizzie replays the dream in her mind over and over again while she stares at the ceiling. The smile she had on her face when she woke up is completely gone now that she realized he's still dead. I thought I had him back. Lizzie sadly and slowly gets out of bed, while she still tries to figure the dream out. She walks over to the mirror and stares at her stares at her tired looking face. She looks down at herself when something suddenly occurs to her.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!," Lizzie screamed in fright. A moment later her parents rush to her room to see what the problem is.  
  
"Lizzie, what's the matter?!," asked her mother with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm wearing Gordo's jacket!," answered Lizzie. Both Jo and Sam look at each other confused and then back at Lizzie.  
  
"And..?", asked Sam, still not seeing the problem.  
  
"I wasn't wearing it when I went to sleep last night!," said Lizzie in a panicked voice.  
  
"So,...you put it on this morning?" asked Sam.  
  
"NO!," Lizzie screamed impatiently. "I woke up with it on"  
  
"Honey, calm down," said Jo as she goes up to her and gives her a hug. "You we're very upset last night. You probably put it on before you went to bed and just forgot."  
  
"No mom, I'm sure I didn't have it on," snapped Lizzie.   
  
"Matt, could you come here for a second?" yelled Sam, calling for his son. Matt came into the room still half asleep, wondering what's going on.  
  
"What's the matter?," asked Matt looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Do you have anything to do with Lizzie wearing that jacket?"  
  
"What do you mean?" responded Matt.  
  
"Listen, sweetie," Jo said to Lizzie, "I'm sure there's a simple explanation for this. Don't let it worry you."  
  
"You're probably right mom," lied Lizzie. She knew she wasn't going to convince her parents, and there was nothing they could do about it anyways. It was too big of a coincidence that she dreamt Gordo putting the jacket on her and for her to wake with it on, so she wouldn't let it go herself.  
  
"I'll go fix breakfast. We'll talk about this later," said Jo.  
  
As Matt and his parents leave the room, Lizzie sits down on her bed still trying to sort out what this could mean. Did she really put on the jacket without realizing it? She could rule out Matt being involved. She knew he would never pull a prank on her the night of her best friend's funeral. Lizzie knew she needed someone to talk to, so she calls Miranda on the phone. If anyone would understand, it would be Miranda.  
  
"Hello?," answered Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"What's the matter Lizzie?"  
  
"I think this is something I'd rather talk to you in person," said Lizzie. "Can you meet me at the Digital Bean in an hour?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there"  
  
About an hour later, Miranda arrives at the Digital Bean. She goes in and finds Lizzie sitting in a table near the corner.   
  
"Hi Lizzie," asked Miranda as she sat herself down. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not so good," said Lizzie as she rubs her forehead.  
  
"Trust me, I understand. I'm going through the same thing too."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you are, but this is actually more about this dream I had last night," said Lizzie in a lowered voice so that nobody could overhear her.  
  
"Was it about Gordo?" guessed Miranda.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't like any regular dream. He was talking to me as if he already knew what happened... and he was being really romantic."  
  
Miranda nods as she listens.   
  
"But, that's just part of it." continued Lizzie hesistantly. "In my dream, Gordo gave me his jacket to wear. And I know this sounds crazy, but when I woke up, I had it on."  
  
Miranda's eyes open wide as she is shocked at what she just heard.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't put it on yourself?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well,....how do you think it got on you?" asked Miranda, trying to sound supportive.  
  
"I... I don't know," said Lizzie. "I just have a feeling that the dream was more than my imagination. It was like it was really Gordo talking to me. And I know he had something to do with the jacket".  
  
"O-kay," said Miranda, "Um, listen, I'll go get us some smoothies and we'll try to sort this out."  
  
"Thanks," said Lizzie.  
  
Miranda leaves the table to and looks back at Lizzie before proceeding to buy the smoothies. Lizzie is still very confused and emotional. She looks around the room, thinking about all the good times she, Gordo, and Miranda used to have hear. No more. There is a small window along one wall in which Lizzie looks out to see the cars passing by. Then Lizzie notices Parker McKenzie walk past the window outside. I hope she doesn't come in here, thinks Lizzie. I don't wanna have to face her right now. But as she passes by, Lizzie also sees someone right behind her. It's Gordo!  
  
"Gordo!", Lizzie screamed out while she jumps up out of her seat. She immediately runs to the front door of shop. When she gets outside, Gordo is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Gordo!," Lizzie called out looking in all directions. "Where'd he go Parker?"  
  
"What are you talking about!?," said Parker, in a rather annoyed voice.  
  
"Where's Gordo?! I just saw him right behind you!", said Lizzie, as if it was obvious.  
  
"How dare you Lizzie McGuire!" said Parker angrily. "I can't believe you would ever make such an awful thing up!"  
  
Miranda comes running outside, forgetting the smoothies she had just bought. "What happened Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I saw Gordo walk past the window right behind Parker"  
  
"Okay, first of all, HE'S DEAD!!," cried Parker while noticeably shaking. "But of course you already knew that, SINCE IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Parker runs off crying with both her hands over her face. Lizzie then begins to feel bad and starts to cry. Miranda hugs Lizzie to comfort her.  
  
"Don't listen to her, it wasn't your fault," said Miranda.  
  
"I saw him, I swear," said Lizzie with tears slowly falling.  
  
"I'm sure you thought you saw him. But you know very well it wasn't really him," said Miranda.  
  
"But... but... yeah, you're probably right. But Parker was right though, it was my fault" 


	6. How I Really Feel

It was another rough night for Lizzie. As if Gordo's death wasn't bad enough, now she's seeing things? What was going on? Did she really put on the jacket herself? Did she really see Gordo outside the Digital Bean? Not wanting to toss and turn in her bed any longer, she once again takes sleeping pills. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she was starting to get a headache again and she didn't want anything to do with it. The pills immediately start making her feel drowsy as she lays down on her bed.  
  
Lizzie finds herself in a beautiful garden. She could smell roses all around her. The sky is bright and clear. As she looks around, she once again finds Gordo. He is sitting on the floor with his arms crossed over his knees, looking down.  
  
"Gordo, you're back again!" said Lizzie as she rushes to him.  
  
Gordo remains seated, but gazes up at Lizzie's for a moment before speaking softly," Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie.....". He looks back down. Lizzie is a little confused, so she sits next to him on the floor. Gordo then looks at her and says, "You know, it's almost your birthday."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Lizzie. "It hardly seems to matter anymore."  
  
"Hopefully you'll get better by then." said Gordo.  
  
"It's been really hard for me, you know, losing you," admitted Lizzie. "I don't think I could ever be my old self again."   
  
"You would never believe what I bought you for your birthday." said Gordo.  
  
"What was it?" asked Lizzie. It really didn't matter to her what he bought. She was just happy to be with Gordo at the moment.  
  
Gordo remained silent for awhile, looking at Lizzie. "Miranda told me how much you really wanted that necklace at the mall. I saved up for months, and I went out and got it for you."  
  
"Oh my God," said Lizzie, quite shocked. "That necklace is so expensive. I can't believe you got me that?" Lizzie knew that wasn't a typical present a friend would give another. Gordo was really in love with her. For the first time in Lizzie's life, she realized just how much she really loves this boy.   
  
"It was probably really stupid of me," continued Gordo, " I knew I would be too chicken to ever give it to you. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you how I feel. I always back out. Why on earth did I think this time would be any different."  
  
Lizzie was at a loss for words. With so much emotions overwhelming her, she could only smile.  
  
"That necklace would look so good on you," Gordo went on. "I have it kept safely in my bedroom closet."  
  
"Wow. You're like the greatest guy any girl could ask for" said Lizzie suddenly without really thinking about it.  
  
Gordo looks at Lizzie, leans over and gives her a light kiss on the lips. With that kiss, Lizzie knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she did in fact love Gordo too.   
  
"Sorry, I thought I'd give it a shot," said Gordo after he had pulled away.  
  
"No, that was great," said blissfully. "Really.. great."  
  
"I love you so much Lizzie McGuire," said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie hesitated for half a second before responding, "I lov-"  
  
"Lizzie", Gordo interrupted. Lizzie looked at him attentively. "Wake up"  
  
Just like before, Lizzie is back in her bedroom. 


	7. The Plan

Lizzie was very quiet during breakfast that morning. She had too many things going through her head she couldn't think straight. She didn't know how to feel. Her parents knew she was still a little unwell so they didn't want to bother her. Matt wasn't about to break the silence either. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream, and she was debating as to whether or not she should tell anyone. It can't be just an ordinary dream. I just can't! Gordo must be trying to contact me from beyond the grave, I just know it. Gordo said he bought me a necklace for my birthday, she thought. I wonder if it's really in his closet? If it was, that could prove that Gordo was really trying to contact me.  
  
"Lizzie, would you like some more juice?," asked her mother, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you like some more juice?" repeated Jo.  
  
"Oh, no thanks mom"  
  
After breakfast Lizzie goes back to her room to think things over. She decides she must find out whether or not Gordo really bought her that gift, but she will need Miranda's help. Lizzie picks up the phone to call Miranda.  
  
"Hello?", answered an older woman.  
  
"Hola, Mrs. Sanchez," replied Lizzie. "Can I please talk to Miranda?"  
  
"Hello Lizzie. How are you dear?" asked Mrs. Sanchez with a serious tone of voice. She was obviously concerned about her.  
  
"Not too good," said Lizzie plainly.  
  
"I understand. I'll get Miranda for you," said Mrs. Sanchez. "Miranda! Telefono!"  
  
Miranda picks up the phone and answers, "Hello?"  
  
"Miranda, I had another dream," said Lizzie quickly.  
  
"Oh. Was it about Gordo again?"  
  
"Yeah, and I need your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I think I can prove that Gordo is somehow trying to contact me," answered Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, it was just a dream," argued Miranda. "I know that you miss Gordo a lot, but you can't let it control your life like this."  
  
"Listen, just help me out with this," pleaded Lizzie. "If I don't find what I'm looking for, then I'll accept the fact that he's really gone okay."  
  
"Okaaay," said Miranda defeatedly. "So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Meet me at my house. I'll explain everything on our way to Gordo's."  
  
A short time later, Lizzie sees Miranda approaching her house through her window. Lizzie goes downstairs to opens the front door just as Miranda was about to knock.   
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Well, first we need to go over to Gordo's house" said Lizzie. "Oh, wait. Let me just tell Matt I'm going out."  
  
Lizzie walks over to the living room where Matt, Lanny, and Melina are sitting on the couch, playing video games. "Hey Matt, I'll be right back," said Lizzie.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Matt in a nosy kind of way.  
  
"None of your business," responded Lizzie.  
  
"You're not going to find the necklace over there," announced Melina, not bothering to turn her head away from the TV.  
  
"How do you know about that?!" asked Lizzie quite shocked at how Melina knew about her dream.  
  
"Because I've already gotten it," said Melina rather braggingly as she looks over to Lizzie. "Ain't that right Lanny?" Lanny smiles and nods his head as to say yes. Lizzie's jaw practically fell to the floor.  
  
"You better give it back to me! It's mine!" demanded Lizzie.  
  
Matt, Melina, Lanny, and even Miranda all stare at Lizzie with funny looks.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Matt.  
  
"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" asked Lizzie nervously.  
  
"Uh, hello? The magic necklace....from the video game we're playing," said Melina in an ain't it obvious sort of way. "What did you think we were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" said Lizzie quickly. "Carry on. Come on Miranda, let's go"  
  
"Bye Lizzie," said Lanny as the girls are exit the front door. Lizzie takes a quick look back surprised to hear Lanny speak.  
  
"Did Lanny just sp-?"  
  
"What was that all about?" interrupted Miranda.   
  
Lizzie sighed. "I'll explain everything on our way to Gordo's house" 


	8. Gordo's House

"...Let me get this straight," said Miranda as she and Lizzie are walking on the sidewalk on their way to Gordo's house, "you want me to go into Gordo's room and find a necklace you claim he bought you for your birthday."  
  
"That's right," confirmed Lizzie. "That would prove I'm not crazy and Gordo really is trying to contacting me."  
  
"Um...Okay, but are you sure he didn't tell you about the gift before he died?" asked Miranda skeptically  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" spat Lizzie. "Why would he tell me what he bought me for my birthday if he wanted it to be a surprise?"  
  
"That makes sense," said Miranda as the girls reach Gordo's house.  
  
"Now, go ahead and search for that necklace," ordered Lizzie as she points to the front door.  
  
"Why don't you wanna go?" asked Miranda with one hand on her hip.  
  
"I can't face Gordo's mom," said Lizzie with a frightened tone of voice. "She probably hates me. Who knows what she'll say to me."  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," said Miranda reassuringly.  
  
"Still, I think it's best that you go alone. I'll wait for you out here behind this bush," said Lizzie while pointing to a row of bushes that separates the Gordon house and the neighbors.  
  
"What should I say?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I don't know. Just say you let Gordo borrow or book or something and you need it back. Then search his closet for my necklace," said Lizzie.  
  
"Okay," said Miranda with worried look on her face.  
  
Lizzie hides behind the bushes and watches Miranda knock on the door. Miranda takes one look back while before she eventually gets let in by Gordo's mother, Roberta. Lizzie patiently waits in the bushes, but once a few minutes start to pass, she starts getting a little anxious. Fifteen minutes pass and still no sign of any activity. Lizzie stares dilengently through Gordo's bedroom window to see if she could see Miranda. She soon sees a pair of shadows walking around Gordo's room. Finally, thinks Lizzie. She sees Miranda walk up to the window, before backing off again. As Lizzie keeps on eye on the window, she sees the other shadow come into view. It's Gordo again. Lizzie freaks out at the sight of him and immediately runs towards to the house. She dashes through the front door and runs upstairs to Gordo's room.  
  
"Gordo!" yelled out Lizzie as she enters the room. But as she enters she only finds Miranda by herself looking through Gordo's stuff.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" said Miranda standing up from off the ground.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" said Lizzie frustrated. "I saw him here!"  
  
"Sorry Lizzie," said Miranda. "I has here alone the whole time."  
  
Lizzie sits down on the floor and closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Miranda. Lizzie doesn't answer immediately.  
  
"Did you find the necklace?" asked Lizzie with her head down.  
  
"I looked all over the closet as well the rest of his room," said Miranda softly. "It's not here."   
  
Tears slowly fall down Lizzie's face, but she doesn't make a noise. She rubs her head for awhile before composing herself.  
  
"Okay," said Lizzie painfully. "Let's go."  
  
As the girls walk down the stairs, Mrs. Gordon notices Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?" called out Mrs. Gordon. Lizzie acknowledges Mrs. Gordon, but continues to head toward the door.  
  
"Lizzie, could I please speak to you?" asked Mrs. Gordon politely. Lizzie feels pretty nervous over what Mrs. Gordon might say to her, but she stops and goes over to her in the living room. The three sit down on the couch.  
  
"I've talked to your mother," said Mrs. Gordon. "She tells me that you have taken David's death extremely hard."  
  
Lizzie nods.  
  
"She has also told me that you blame yourself for my son's death," continued Mrs. Gordon. " I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. It was an unfortunate accident."  
  
"Accident," whispered Lizzie very softly under her breath. Accident. That word keeps repeating in her head. She tries to recall what exactly occurred.  
  
"What exactly happened that day?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You don't remember?" questioned Mrs. Gordon.  
  
" Well, I remember driving along.... we were headed towards an intersection," recalled Lizzie. "Then there was a crash. But I can't remember anything after that."  
  
"You know, sometimes when people experience traumatic events, like you did, their memories get suppressed," explained Mrs. Gordon. "That's probably why you can't remember."  
  
"Yeah," said Lizzie softly. She knew Mrs. Gordon was a psychologist, so she knew what she was talking about. Lizzie expected Mrs. Gordon to continue, but she remained silent. "We'd better get going," said Lizzie suddenly. She and Miranda get up and head to the door.  
  
"Lizzie," called Mrs. Gordon. "Before you go, I have something for you." Mrs. Gordon opens up a drawer and pulls out a small box wrapped in paper. "Gordo bought this for you for your birthday."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both look at each other in shock.  
  
"Th-thanks Mrs. Gordon," said Lizzie. Mrs. Gordon hands the box to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walk out quickly and don't stop nor talk until they reach the corner.  
  
"Open it, open it!" said Miranda unpatiently.  
  
Both girls gasp as Lizzie pulls out the necklace from the box.  
  
"Oh... my... God!!" exclaimed Miranda. "Your were right! What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," said Lizzie emotionally. "I don't know." 


	9. Lizzie's Nightmares

The rest of the day Lizzie was really quiet. Her situation seems to much for her to handle. She sits on the couch thinking things through with her necklace in her hand. Her heads starts to hurt and she could really clear her mind. Lizzie decides to watch some tv.   
  
"What's wrong with this tv?" mutters Lizzie to herself as she changes the channels. For some reason the tv reception was really bad. She eventually comes across a Dodgers - Giants baseball game.  
  
"Gordo would have liked to see this game," said Lizzie.  
  
The game had just begun and was in the first inning. Even though Lizzie really wasn't a baseball fan, she left it on. It seemed to help clear her mind. Unfortunately, her head was still hurting and she was feeling pretty tired. From a distance she can hear her mothers voice talking to somebody. She can't really make out what is being said, but right now she really doesn't care. Jo eventually approaches Lizzie and sits next to her on the couch.  
  
"Hi Lizzie," said Jo softly.  
  
"Hi mom," said Lizzie.  
  
"I brought your favorite book, 'The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club'. I thought you'd like it if I read it to you."  
  
"Sure," said Lizzie apathetically.  
  
Jo turns off the tv so that she could read in peace. Jo opens up book and starts reading as Lizzie lays herself on the couch. Lizzie really did like that book a lot, and having her mother read it might just help her relax. Slowly, Jo's voice starts fading quieter and quieter as Lizzie gets drowsy.  
  
Some time later, Lizzie finds herself alone on the couch. I must have fallen asleep during the story, thought Lizzie. Her headache was gone now. It was dark out and Lizzie heads to her room to go to bed. Right before Lizzie opens her bedroom door, she hears a familiar sound. The sound of a khaki sack being kicked around. Her heart jumps as she quickly opens the door.  
  
"Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie as ran to him and gives him a huge hug and kiss.  
  
"Gee," responds Gordo. "It's nice to see you too."  
  
"I knew it was really you I was seeing all those times! And in my dreams!" said Lizzie excitedly. "And now here you are. In my room!" The two continue to hold each other for a moment. "Come on, I want everyone to see that you are here!"  
  
Lizzie grabs Gordo by the arm and pulls him out through the door. Just as they exit the room, they run into Lanny, who has quite a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Oh my God, Lanny." said Lizzie surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Matt asked me to sleep over," answered Lanny innocently. Lizzie was again surprised to hear him talk.  
  
"Okay, normally I would think it of it a really big deal to finally hear you talking," said Lizzie quickly. "But look, Gordo's back!"  
  
"Umm, okay," said Lanny puzzled as he looked over to Gordo.  
  
"What, don't you even care?!" asked Lizzie in amazement.  
  
"Him being in your room in the middle of the night is really none of my business." replied Lanny simply.  
  
"Oh my God!" shouted Lizzie. "What is wrong with you!"  
  
Sam, Jo, and Matt immediately come out of their rooms after hearing all of the ruckus.  
  
"Lizzie what is going on here!?" asked Sam as he came out of the room. Both Sam and Jo paused for a second after seeing Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing here," said Jo in a half angry, half puzzled sort of way.  
  
"And it better be a damn good reason too," added Sam, much more furious and direct.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lizzie as she started to panic. "You guys act like Gordo never died!"  
  
"Uh.. Lizzie," said Gordo. "Look at me. I never died."  
  
"Yes you did!" spat Lizzie as she starts to shake visibly. "We-we went out driving and I crashed the car!"  
  
"So what you're saying is that Gordo died and it was all your fault?" questioned Jo.  
  
"Yes... I mean no.. I mean.."  
  
"You killed me Lizzie?" interrupted Gordo. "How could you?"  
  
"I didn't mean to.."  
  
"Murderer," said Sam.  
  
"No! It was an accident!"  
  
"Murderer!" said Lanny.  
  
"Gordo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Lizzie.  
  
Gordo looks calmly at Lizzie. "You will never see me again."  
  
"Noooooo!!!!" shouts Lizzie as she lifts herself up from the couch. She was suddenly alone back on the couch where she had taken a nap. Tears were now running steadily down from her cheek. Lizzie was very frightened and confused. What were once great dreams have now turned into nightmares. The room was dark, except for a small gnome lamp that was dimly lit. Lizzie cried there for awhile before noticing that she didn't have her necklace. She glanced around the couch, but there was no sign of it. She searched in between the cushions and on the floor, but still nothing. It really starts to bother Lizzie, so she got up to turn on the room light. As she heads for the light switch though, she hears very faint laughter.  
  
"What was that?" said Lizzie quickly, completely startled by it. Lizzie looks around but sees nothing. She was just about to turn the switch, when she hears the laughter again.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" No answer. Lizzie finally turns on the light switch, which illuminates the entire room. She looks around for a second from that spot, but sees nothing. As she was about to take her first step, she hears a small 'thump' from behind the couch. Lizzie slowly walks over to see what it was.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" screamed Lizzie in absolute fright. She had seen live gnome playing with her necklace. Lizzie runs as fast as she can upstairs, screaming the entire way. She runs to her parents room, only to find it filled with many more gnomes. Like a bolt of lighting, her head starts to hurt greatly. She runs out of that room and locks herself in the bathroom. She then hears a loud crack, followed by what seems to be a large crowd shouting in the distance.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!" cried Lizzie. She spots the bottle of sleeping pills and decides to take them all at once to end it all. "I'll be with you soon Gordo!"  
  
"Lizzie," called out Gordo's voice. Lizzie looks up and saw his face in the mirror. "Lizzie wake up."  
  
"Gordo! Help me!!"  
  
"Lizzie you have to wake up," insisted Gordo again.  
  
"I don't even know what that means anymore!"  
  
Lizzie quickly swallows the pills, and the room slowly starts to fade away. 


	10. Happy Birthday

"Lizzie, I know you can hear me," whispered Gordo quietly. "Please wake up. Please... I love you." Lizzie could hear Gordo speaking, but she couldn't see him. Everything was completely dark to her. She then tried to call out to him, but couldn't speak. Lizzie felt very weak. The only thing she could feel was the pain in her head. Lizzie kept attempting call out for him but was unable to. After a few minutes, she finally was able to muster up a sound. "Gor-do," murmured Lizzie softly. "Lizzie!" shouted Gordo with a surprised excitement. "Oh God, Lizzie. I knew you'd come out of it." "Gordo," said Lizzie a little louder. Soon she was able to open her eyes slightly and blurred light started to penetrate her eyes. "Lizzie, thank God!" said Gordo ecstatically upon seeing Lizzie open her eyes. Lizzie could see the outline of Gordo's head and fro starting to come into focus over her. A painful smile appeared on her face. She wanted to jump up and hug him, but her body was just too weak.  
"Gordo, don't leave me this time," said Lizzie. "I love you too." Gordo was a little shocked to hear that, but he couldn't be happier to hear it.  
"Of course I would never leave you," said Gordo reassuringly with a huge smile on his face and a tear forming in his eye. "I always knew you'd come out of this. I just knew it." Gordo reached out and held Lizzie hand tight. Lizzie expected Gordo to say something at that time, but he just gazed quietly into her eyes with a huge smile on his face. Lizzie had an equally big smile, for she couldn't be happier to see Gordo alive. Lizzie's senses were slowly coming back to her. Wait a minute, why was he alive? She looked around her and noticed she was lying on a bed in a hospital room. She also noticed she was wearing bandages on her head.  
"Gordo, what happened?" asked Lizzie with a puzzled, yet happy face.  
"We got in a car accident," responded Gordo seriously.  
"Yeah, but why aren't you dead?"  
"Lizzie, I never died," answered Gordo, not a little confused himself. "You hit your head during the accident and have been in a coma ever since."  
"Oh my God," whispered Lizzie in shock. She stared blankly with her mouth slightly opened. She realized everything that happened after the accident was just a dream. None of it was real. Not the funeral, not the necklace, not even all of the romantic stuff Gordo had said to her. But it all seemed so real. How could this be? Lizzie's heart sank slightly. She then realized her mom would want to know she's okay. "Uh, my mom. Where's my mom?"  
"Oh, I'll go get her," said Gordo quickly, realizing he should have called her sooner. "She's having lunch in the cafeteria. I'll be right back."  
Lizzie was left alone in the room. With a bit more strength, she was able to lift herself up a bit. She looked around the room and noticed several bouquets of flowers along the wall and she could smell their beautiful scent. Lizzie turned her head up and saw that there was a TV on the wall showing a baseball game. The volume was off, but she saw that it was the Dodgers – Giants game. It was now the 9th inning, Dodgers winning 9 to 6. That seemed like a weird coincidence. As she looked towards the wall, she saw a painting of a green hill side. It was just like in her dream with Gordo. Okay, this was more than just a coincidence now. Sitting on the drawer next to the bed was a copy of 'The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club'. Finally, as she looked down, Lizzie noticed that Gordo's green jacket was laid on her as an extra blanket. Lizzie started to think that maybe not everything that happened in her dream was entirely false. Was it possible that she was hearing some of stuff said to her in this room? Lizzie's train of thought was soon broken by the sound of people running to her room.  
"Lizzie!" shouted Jo in excitement as she entered the room. She ran towards Lizzie and gave her a big hug. Tears of joy were rushing down her cheeks. "My baby! Thank God you're okay!"  
Lizzie started crying too, because she felt bad for putting her through this. Gordo and the doctor were standing next to the door, giving them their moment. Gordo then went off to go call the rest of the family on the phone.  
"I'm soo sorry mom," whimpered Lizzie.  
"It's okay honey," said Jo. "You're alright now. That's all that matters."  
"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have gone driving," continued Lizzie. "I was stupid to think I was good enough to go out driving."  
"It wasn't really your fault," said Jo. "A drunk driver ran a red light and hit you. But let's not even talk about that. Do you know what today is?"  
"No"  
"It's your birthday!" revealed Jo. "Happy 16th birthday, Lizzie! Of all the days to get better, you had to pick today." "Mom, were you in here reading me the 'Orchids' book earlier?" asked Lizzie, not really caring about the day.  
"How did you know that?" asked Jo.  
"I heard you reading it to me," answered Lizzie. "I think I remember hearing lots of things here. Especially Gordo"  
"Yeah, he was here a whole lot," said Jo. "We couldn't keep him away. He would be here all the time talking to you. Keep telling you to 'wake up'." Lizzie was stunned. She was right. Gordo did say those things. Once again, she was as happy as she could possibly get.  
The doctor soon came to check on Lizzie's condition. After a while of tests, the rest of the family was now able to talk to her. Everyone was thrilled to see her okay. Miranda was just as happy as the rest of the family. Since it was Lizzie's birthday, everyone brought their gifts they had gotten her. There was even a small cake brought over for everyone to enjoy. Lizzie opened all of her gifts, except, she didn't seem to get one from Gordo. As the day grew to an end, everyone was leaving for home, but would come back the next morning to officially take her home. As everyone left the room, Gordo stayed behind to get a private moment with Lizzie.  
"Lizzie?" called Gordo reluctantly as he headed toward her.  
"Yes?" said Lizzie beamingly.  
"Sorry I didn't give you this earlier. But I would have been a little embarrassed to give you this in front of everyone," said Gordo as he pulled the small box from his pocket.  
"Let me guess what it is," said Lizzie knowingly. "A necklace, perhaps?"  
"How did you know that?!" asked Gordo.  
"You told me, silly!" explained Lizzie. "I remember a few of the things you said to me."  
"You did?" asked Gordo, who was now looking rather embarrassed.  
"Come here," commanded Lizzie. As Gordo came close enough, Lizzie reached out and gave him a big kiss. Gordo remained silent, but he couldn't be happier. "We'll at least you didn't say 'Uh, gee thanks' this time. You are such a dork, you know..."  
Gordo interrupted her by kissing her back.  
"I love you, Gordo," said Lizzie blissfully.  
"I love you too, Lizzie."  
  
The End 


End file.
